Walking sticks are widely used ambulatory aids. Most conventional walking sticks include an elongated shaft (A) with a ground engaging foot (C) at one end, and a handle for grasping (B) at an opposite end. See, FIG. 1, prior art. Conventional walking sticks may have numerous drawbacks.
For example, words to describe the aesthetics of conventional walking sticks include “clinical” or “medical.” This is because the aesthetics of such apparatuses are often very poor, with many products looking as though they are heavily mass-produced versus being customized for the individual consumer's needs. This creates possible stigma for the user, in his or her mind and possibly the minds of others.
Though there are some decorative walking sticks available, e.g. painted with floral patterns, colors, and stripe patterns, they tend to have the same appearance as their mass-produced counterparts with prints or patterns introduced as an afterthought. The foot is most often colored black or a dull neutral color, which lends to the appearance that the product is for use in a clinical setting and not the everyday world. Therefore, even the decorative walking sticks that are available are merely manufactured for the generic consumer, and not designed for the individual consumer and their lifestyle.
Some walking sticks include height adjustment mechanisms. While the height adjustment mechanism of conventional sticks allows for efficiencies in mass production, such mechanisms negatively impact the aesthetics and function of the walking stick. A visible row of holes in the stick shaft can make the walking stick look utilitarian and mass produced. If a user wants a custom stick with no holes, they must accurately size the stick when purchasing. If done incorrectly, they can suffer pain or discomfort over extended use. It also does not allow the user to adjust the height of the stick depending on footwear, which can change the user's height by an inch or more.
The users of walking sticks often suffer from multiple conditions, arthritis being one of the most common. Handles and feet are not quickly or easily replaced by someone with limited strength or dexterity. For instance, metal spring-loaded pins commonly-used for height-adjustment are sometimes small and sometimes painful to press. During adjustment the telescoping tube sections are prone to twisting, and locating the pin to the appropriate hole becomes difficult and time-consuming. Height adjustment pins that are external to the pole can be dropped or lost when removed. This is problematic for users who may have difficulty bending over to retrieve it, or may have reduced vision and would be unable to find it once dropped. In addition, commonly available adjustable-height walking sticks are often loosely assembled at the height adjustment mechanism, causing them to rattle or click when in use. This creates a nuisance for the user and others around them. It also draws unwanted attention to the user.
Walking stick feet are typically small and make poor contact with the ground when they strike the ground at an angle while the user is walking. While stick feet are made of flexible materials like rubber, they do not adequately compress to conform to the walking surface. The design of conventional feet does not allow adequate traction when striking the ground at such angles, hence raising the possibility for the stick to slip. Many stick tips are not well designed to distribute the dynamic forces created between the stick and the ground surface.
Another drawback to traditional walking sticks is that they are not adapted to be self-standing when not in use, requiring the user to prop it against a wall or the like, or to lay it on the ground. Both ways of storing the stick pose potential trip hazards for people walking past the area. Further, once a walking stick is lying on the ground, it may be difficult if not impossible for the user to retrieve it. Although some walking sticks have been provided with feet having three or four tips extending therefrom, they are often unsightly and cumbersome to use.
No users hand is the same, requiring different handles for different users. As users age, their hands and needs also change. The user is forced to purchase an entirely new walking stick, or as is more common, they continue to use an item that is no longer suitable for them.
Many conventional stick handles are made of solid wood or plastic. One possible problem with these handles is that they can break suddenly. Further, conventional stick handles often have poor ergonomics. Most sticks tend to have traditional hook shaped handles or simple rectilinear handles. Various handle shapes have been devised which attempt to address the ergonomics over traditional hook or rectilinear shapes. For example, some handles are covered with a foam substrate or have indentations for the fingers of an average-sized hand. However, such features do not provide much comfort especially if the user's hand is very large or very small. Because of the extremely pliable padding materials used on many stick handles, users must often choose between comfort and control/proprioception.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved walking stick. An improved walking stick can be convenient and easy to use while being stylish, providing assistance to the user while instilling confidence. For example, an improved walking stick may be aesthetically more pleasing. An improved walking stick may provide the consumer or user the ability to interchange components to meet the demands of a given environment or use. Further, an improved walking stick may better conform to the environment in which it is used.